Talk:Just Dance Party All Night/@comment-94.13.204.153-20170121174153
Do any of you like fort boyard? Over the summer of 2000, series three of the UK version of Fort Boyard was filmed. With its third year Fort Boyard showed that it was a now a firmly established programme and one of Channel 5's flagship shows. Coventry contender Stuart Clark was lucky enough to be a part of that series, and this is an exclusive interview with him conducted just before its airing. Here is a short biography of me: Name: Stuart Clark Age: 30 Home Town: Coventry, but studying at Bournemouth University Job: Student (studying to work in television production) Likes: Travelling, Action Sports, FB, STEPS! Dislikes: Ignorant people, driving, snakes! Hobbies (esp. sporting ones): Gym, Running, Swimming Fave. Key Game: Water buckets Fave. Clue Game: Moving Head FBUK: Hi Stuart, thanks for taking the time out to talk to Fort Boyard U.K. Let's get straight to the questions. Tell us, when did you first apply to the Fort, and was it easy getting a team of six together? Russell: Well we first applied way back in November 1998. I had seen the first series and they advertised for teams at the end of some of the previous shows. It actually wasn't my idea to apply but gradually I got really interested in participating. It was not difficult to get 6 people together although my original team did differ from the 6 that appear in the show this year. Basically last year there were 2 teams from Coventry - from the same gym. The other team are really good friends of ours and obviously they are not going to put on 2 teams from the same gym or the same town so we ended up being first reserve. They did however tell us to apply again this year which we did and hey presto we went to the Fort. So if any team out there did not get on this year - don't give up - apply again! We had to wait 18 months from applying originally to getting on and it was definitely worth all the effort! It nearly didn't happen again this year as one of my team injured her back the day before the auditions and so we were down to 5 people. We were told if anyone drops out - you don't go. So we were very close to not going! FBUK: How much time did you have between being told you were on the show, and the actual filming? Russell: Four weeks. FBUK: Was there enough time to prepare the team for the show? Russell: Yes as we all go to the gym on a fairly regular basis and I had some past shows on tape so we could get up on the best tactics once we were there. (I'm not sure if it helped at all as the show will probably tell you!) FBUK: Did you do any specialist training in preparation? Russell: Not really just what I mentioned before. We did go climbing a few times in case we got any of those challenges. FBUK: What were the try-outs like, and why do you think your team stood out? Russell: The try outs consist of 2 sections:- 1. Physical assessment This is a 20 minute physical session which involves shuttle runs twice, press-ups, sit ups, squat thrusts and other things like this and then some team "fun" games. It is quite hard - I felt a bit sick at the end of it. 2. Team chat with producer, assistant producer and researchers A talk about your team, some riddles, a "special" game (I won't let on what this is in case anyone is going to apply). FBUK: Let's move onto your time in France. Were you looked after by the production crew? Russell: Without a doubt. They are all really nice people and looked after us superbly. It's quite a small English production team but they are very friendly and professional at the same time. We stayed in a really nice hotel and we were treated to everything. One of the researchers stayed with us the whole time while we were on the Fort which was really good as most people on the Fort don't speak English. FBUK: Tell us about the night before you filmed. Did you sleep at all?? Russell: Yes, but I was really worried in case I got the snakes!!! It's excitement as well though I think! I didn't get much sleep though as we had to be ready to leave the hotel at 0630 as we filmed in the morning! FBUK: What were Melinda, Leslie and Geoffrey like outside the Fort (i.e. socially)? Russell: As filming days are so long, Melinda, Leslie and Geoffrey don't socialise an awful lot. When we did see them, they were very friendly and down to earth. Melinda is fantastic - a really genuine person. She makes you feel very at ease and welcome and is genuinely there to help you. I think she's one of the nicest people I've ever met! Leslie is great too - I got to speak to him while I was waiting to do one of my challenges. His first acting job was in Coventry so it was interesting talking to him about that! I only really got to speak to Geoffrey when I went up for my riddle and I was that worried about getting it right I can't remember what I spoke to him about. FBUK:. And now into the actual filming. Tell us a few secrets which viewers may not know about from watching the show alone. Russell: The fort is quite a bit smaller than it looks on TV (wide angle lenses!) It takes 3 hours to film 1 show (4 hours in our case as something unique to the British show happened to our team - watch to find out what!) There are 140 crew on the Fort working on one problem (that's French crew plus the 8 British crew - so there are people everywhere!) Jacques and Jules don't speak English at all - they love the English women, especially ones with six pack stomachs like the two girls on my team (Jules was telling me while I waited to go up the tower to see the professor - the floor manager translated for me!) Challenges change all the time according to the weather - I was supposed to do the lobster pot one but because of the bad weather it had to be changed. Melinda DOES NOT know what is coming up for the teams - this is done on purpose so she can't accidentally spill the beans! FBUK: What did you think about whilst playing the games? Is it different to how it looks on TV? Russell: All you think about is getting the key or the clue. You can't hear very much of what the team is saying from outside! I was just totally focused and concentrated the whole time. The adrenalin rush is amazing! FBUK: Are the games really physically demanding? Russell: Some are - some aren't - I was out of breath after I did both my key and clue game. I found the clue game especially difficult - I'm only 5ft 8in tall and I think someone taller would have found that particular challenger easier. The strongman challenge is very demanding which one of my team mates did - watch and see what I mean! FBUK: How did you all cope with the ordeals? Russell: Really well I think! One of the ordeals was really hard-snakes. I would have found it really difficult and a lot of people seem to fail at it. FBUK: Did you get any help at all with solving the clue word, or was it completely up to you to work it out? Russell: No we got no help at all - the time really flies once you get in to the ordeals and as people are all over the place - getting ready for ordeals it's hard to discuss it! My team had worked out the clue while I was doing my ordeal which was the last one before the treasure room. Well done team! FBUK: Were you able to take Boyard seriously when he started mouthing off at you? Or is he maybe a bit scary? Russell: He's very quick! You have to take it in jest I think! FBUK: What were the other Fort Inhabitants like? Did you get to talk at all to Jacques/Jules/La Boule etc? Russell: La Boule does not speak to anyone! (totally true!!!) As I said before Jacques and Jules only speak French so I only had a brief conversation about Clare's stomach with Jules (via translation with the floor manager!). FBUK: Can we look forwards to any new features on this year's shows? Russell: There are 6 new key games to watch out for and 1 new clue game! FBUK: What was it like after the filming? Were you on a high from the excitement or disappointed it was all over? Russell: Really on a high! It's such a good experience - I would recommend anyone to try for it. FBUK: If you could have taken one thing from the Fort as a souvenir, what would you have chosen? Russell: I got a doubloon! We were all allowed to take one. I would have liked a few more photos but time as always was limited! FBUK: Last but not least, tell us about your overall memories of the Fort, and the one image which you'll always be left with of your time in France. Russell: Overall memories of the Fort - I can remember all of it! A big adrenalin rush - all you can think about is beating Boyard and getting the treasure. All I could think about for the first half was am I going to get the dreaded snake pit! FBUK: Russell, thanks very much for talking to FBUK. Russell: My pleasure. And for those of you who are interested, here are the facts and figures of Russell's team-mates: *Keith Simpson *Age:38 *Home Town: Witherley (Nr Tamworth) *Job: Garage Owner *Clare Murphy *Age:20 *Home Town: Leamington Spa *Job: Personal Trainer *Graeme Milne *Age:28 *Home Town: Coventry *Job: Director of Decorating Firm *Gemma Collins *Age:28 *Home Town: Coventry *Job: Personal Trainer Special thanks go to Russell for taking the time to answer our questions. Hopefully we can look forwards to more interviews at FBUK in the future. < Home